


Later, in the Orchard

by TheFredtoherGeorge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFredtoherGeorge/pseuds/TheFredtoherGeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Scorpius take the next step in their relationship. (Outtake to "What is Meant to Be") Warning: Smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later, in the Orchard

**Author's Note:**

> As a rule, I am not a fan of "first time" stories. They tend to be wildly unrealistic or, by contrast, so true-to-life that they just end up being awkward and uncomfortable. I read fic for escapism. I don't want too much reality in my stories, but I still want them to be at least marginally convincing. This is my attempt to walk the very fine line between a sexy story and a believable sequence of events. Whether I've succeeded or not, I leave for my readers to decide.

It had been the longest day of Scorpius’ life. The nervous feeling that he had awoken with was nothing compared to that which had plagued him since the conversation he and Rose had shared after breakfast. He did his very best to distract himself with the games and the food and the laughing and wonderful chaos that always surrounded the Weasley family, but every time he caught Rose’s eye, his cock twitched and breathing normally became a challenge. He had made two separate trips to the loo that day in an effort to relieve the tension.

Now she was leading him by the hand through the dark and his mind was overwhelmed with the enormity of what was happening. When she stopped beneath a massive tree at the edge of the orchard and turned to face him, he only stared, wide-eyed, back at her for several long moments.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Rose?” he finally whispered.

“Absolutely,” she answered. “Do you?”

“Merlin, yes,” he breathed, taking her into his arms and kissing her passionately. She responded enthusiastically, running her fingers through his hair and pressing her body against his. She pulled back, however, when he started to pull her to the ground.

“Wait, not here,” she whispered. He looked at her in confusion while she took his hand and placed it against the truck of the tree. After a second, Scorpius realized that he was feeling something he could not see.

“A ladder,” he muttered. “Where does it go?”

“Disillusioned tree house,” Rose answered, grinning. “Once we’re inside, we’ll be invisible to anyone on the ground.”

“You’re brilliant,” Scorpius said, beaming at her. He kissed her quickly once more before feeling for the next rung and climbing up into the tree.

Once he reached the top, he was able to see the floor and three walls that made up the structure. It was a square room, roughly eight feet wide in each direction. He pulled himself in through a narrow opening in the half-wall that served as a railing on the fourth side. Moving across the floor, he sat with his back against the wall while Rose climbed in after him. She immediately crawled toward him, straddling his legs and sitting in his lap. He pulled her close and continued to kiss her.

“Mmmmm,” she moaned into his mouth as he palmed one of her breasts. Even through her bra and shirt he could feel the round bead of her hardened nipple. He brushed his thumb across it, causing her to whimper. The sound caused his already swollen cock to throb. Sliding his hands to her waist, he pulled at the edge of her shirt. She broke the kiss and sat up, lifting her arms above her head so that he could pull it off. The lacy bra she wore left little to the imagination and he found himself staring, mesmerized by the sight before him. Before he could react, she’d reached behind her back and released the clasp, shrugging out of the insubstantial garment.

“Mother of Merlin,” he breathed. Sliding his hands up her back once more, he gently pulled her toward him, dipping his head to flick his tongue across one of her stiffened peaks. She gasped in pleasure and rolled her hips as he took her breast into his mouth and sucked. He was kissing and licking his way across her chest to the other side when she tugged impatiently at his shirt. He obliged, sitting up away from the wall long enough to remove the offending article. When she pressed into him, her soft, warm flesh moulding to his, he groaned and wrapped his arms tightly around her torso. Leaning sideways and slightly forward, he rolled Rose from his lap onto the floor and stretched his body out over hers, partially supporting his weight with one arm.

He had returned his attention to her beautiful breasts when she slid her hands between them and started pulling at the waistband of his jeans.

“Rose, you can slow down,” he whispered. “We’ve got all night and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Scor, do me a favor and leave your Gryffindor chivalry for tomorrow,” Rose laughed softly. “You’re not going to hurt me. I’ve been thinking about doing this all day long and I am dripping wet for you right now. If you don’t hurry up, I’m going to finish before we’ve started and that’s not how I want this to go.”

“Right, okay,” Scorpius answered, licking his lips. He allowed her to unfasten his jeans, closing his eyes when she pulled them, along with his pants, down over his hips and his erection sprang free. He was busy kicking them off his legs when she wriggled out of her own and when he turned back toward her, she took his breath away.

Hogwarts was full of hideaways and Rose and Scorpius had made use of plenty of them over the past three months, exploring each other’s bodies with hands and mouths. But it had never been feasible or prudent to completely disrobe, so he had never seen her naked. Her smooth, pale skin was liberally sprinkled with golden freckles and he had a mad urge to kiss each and every one. His eyes moved over the contours of her body, taking in the flat planes and full curves alike and trying to commit them to memory.

“You are so beautiful,” he breathed. She smiled, pulling him closer with her arms until the full length of his body was pressed against hers. She sighed and he moaned at the incredible sensation of skin on skin.

He gently pressed one of his legs between her two and she thrust her hips against him. He could feel her wetness against his thigh as he kissed her collarbone and sucked at her neck. She wiggled beneath him, trying to shift him more directly on top of her, so he moved his other leg between hers as well. As she drew her knees up slightly on either side of his hips and his cock came in contact with her moist center, she thrust again and he gasped with pleasure. He couldn’t remember ever having been so hard in his life. He rubbed himself against her a bit, loving the sounds she made when he did so.

“Scorpius, please,” Rose whimpered, writhing against his body. “I want to feel you inside of me.”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself before reaching down to grasp his cock and angle it toward her. He pushed gently until his tip slid inside. He froze there for a moment, taking another deep breath before he backed out slightly and then pushed in further. She was incredibly warm and slick and so, so tight. He groaned as he pulled back and thrust again, finally encasing himself inside her fully.

“Oh Godric,” Rose was panting, shifting and thrusting against him. He thrust back without drawing himself out, grinding their hips together as they had previously done with their clothes on. He had never felt anything so amazing. Her thighs pressed tight against his hips, her fingers clutching at his back and shoulders. He watched her face, captivated by the way she chewed her lower lip and the little crease between her brows and the freckles on her eyelids.

“ I love you so much,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss her jaw.

“I…love…you…too…ah ah aaaaaaahhh!”

Scorpius had watched Rose come before and he still thought it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. This time, however, he could feel her clench and spasm from the inside as well, which nearly drove him over the edge. As her body stilled and her breathing slowed, he drew himself almost completely out of her and slid back in. The feeling was so intense that he only managed three or four strokes before he felt a tightening in his groin and let the orgasm overtake him.

When he opened his eyes again, Scorpius panicked at the sight of tears streaming from Rose’s eyes.

“Rose? What’s wrong, did I hurt you? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” she assured him. “Really! I am. That was brilliant, and I’m so happy, and I…I really don’t have any idea why I’m crying.” She made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sob.

“Ssssh,” he soothed. He rolled off of her and onto his side, drawing her body close against his and holding her in his arms. She took several deep breaths to calm herself and brushed the tears away with her hand.

“I read a lot, as you know,” she chuckled. “So I knew that the first time could be really emotional and kind of overwhelming.” She took another deep breath. “I’ve also read that a lot of girls don’t enjoy it that much at first, but that obviously wasn’t a problem for me.” Rose laughed again and Scorpius smiled.

They lay together in silence, holding each other close, until Rose lifted her head and suggested that they retire to their tents so as not to be caught missing in the morning.

“Do you still wish we’d stayed at Hogwarts?” Rose teased as they gathered their clothes and began putting them back on.

“I don’t care where we are as long as I get to be with you,” Scorpius replied with a grin.

The blue flame was still burning merrily but the garden was deserted when they stepped back through the hedge. Stopping in front of the tent that had been designated for the female cousins, Rose pulled Scorpius close and kissed him softly.

“I love you,” she whispered.

 “I love you too,” he answered. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”


End file.
